Renesmee and Jacob's children
by irishgirl12
Summary: Follow renesmee and Jacob raise their children. E.J , Sarah, Asa, Alexandra and Melody. They have to deal with each other, live, home-schooling and imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi I hope you like this. It's my first story.

Chapter 1

Renesmee & Jacob are married and already have 2 children. Edward Jacob Black is 6 at the start and Sarah Bella Black is 4.

***Sarah***

I was sitting with E.J, Nanny, Grandad and we were listening to mommy. Mommy was having her babies. She was screaming and Daddy was up with her in our hospital room. After a while I fell asleep. When I woke up E.J and Me got to see the babies. I was surprised no one was paying attention to me. It's not fair.

****E.J****

When I walked into where my parents were I was quiet. The babies were asleep but my parents were awake. 'Hi Mom, Dad how are they?' I whispered. 'Great' dad said. 'They are triplets' mom said. She sounded weak so I got her to write their names down. She wrote,

Asa James Black 1st

Alexandra Mollie Black 2nd

Melody Jazmine Black 3rd

James looks like dad. Alexandra & Melody look the same and like mom. 'Melody is the smaller one' dad told me.

They were all so cute. Sarah just muttered 'Rotten, ugly, stupid little brats'. 'Sarah Bell Black'dad whispered to her.

**A/N The 2nd chapter is already to put up**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's chapter 2 **

Chapter 2

*5 years later*

****Melody****

I was 5 now! So was Xandra & James. We are part werewolf and vampire so we look 14. Both E.J & Sarah look live their adults. E.J gave us some books but Sarah didn't give us anything. We were going to have a party! Some wolves haven't met us yet. We were in England but now everyone is moving back even the Cullens. When all us kids came downstairs, we ate a special breakfast. Then I hurried upstairs into my room. My room and Xandra's are connected to each others. I decided to wear an emerald-green dress with a black jacket and a purple scarf. Me and Xandra are identical.

Xandra is taller than me but only by a bit.

****Asa****

At the party there was music, ice-cream, jelly, cakes and all our friends and family. I wore jeans and a t-shirt. Melody wore a green dress, a jacket and a scarf. Xandra wore the same only in blue. E.J wore jeans and a t-shirt like me and Sarah wore a short skirt and tank top. Eleazar said we all are special. Like this,

Mom- show her thoughts

Dad- wolf

E.J- control animals

Sarah-can see the future in dreams

Me- control plants

Xandra- can move object with eyes.

Melody- give or take gifts

We all got birthday presents

I got money, an iPod, books, video games, tickets to a concert, a Xbox, sky box and a TV for my room.

Xandra got money, an iPod, books, makeup, clothes,tickets to a play, jewelry, sky box and a TV.

Melody got money, TV, sky box, iPod and a few books.

****Renesmee****

So Asa got **8** presents, Xandra got **9 **presents and Melody got **4**. Melody got one big surprise but it wasn't a present. We were having fun when the werewolves arrived. They haven't met Asa, Xandra and Melody yet. Jacob was at least kind when Seth first saw Melody. Seth imprinted on Melody. Me and Jacob understand because Jacob imprinted on me.

**a/n I'll have chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

** -Seth-**

I. IMPRINTED. ON. ALEXANDRA. omg.!

Now I sound like a teenage girl. But Alex is only 5. Jacob will kill me.

Jacob and Nessie walked up to me. 'It's okay we understand' Nessie said.

-E.J-

The party was great fun. Everyone had fun. Then at the end there was a surprise.

Mom and dad had to tell us something.

'We are ...' Mom said. 'Adopting someone' Dad finshed.


	4. Chapter 4

** 9 YEARS LATER -Melody-**

Now I was 14. These 9 years havn't been to good. Alexandra has Seth.

E.J has Edward. Sarah has Alice , Rose & Bella. Aca has the pack. Swan

has Mom and Vailisa has Dad. She is really nice and is my friend but is a

daddy's girl. So I went for a walk around LaPush. Oh and by the way.

Swan and Vailisa are adopted but are half vampires. So I was walking

when I saw Sammy Uley. He just changed into wolf a few weeks ago.

Then he was a Jet black wolf. I became a Snow white wolf. The last time

I was one was when I was 7. I looked at Sammy. And now I had someone. Sammy.

I imprinted on him. And He knew it.


End file.
